Drive by
by Hawaiana
Summary: "Las clases de conducir se convirtieron en citas y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba casada con un policía". Así es como resume Danny su historia con Rachel, pero hay más, mucho más... Y aquí va a ser contado. Puede contener spoilers de las 3T.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todxs! Os presento el fanfic en el que estoy trabajando ahora: Drive by. Y sí, cuenta la historia de amor/¿odio? entre Rachel y Danny. Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza y bueno, parece que está tomando algo de forma. Aún no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener, ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de subir el próximo cap sin liarla: Aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto... Pero bueno, poco a poco.**_

_**No tengo beta, por lo que los errores que puedan darse son míos y solo míos. Recordaros también que Hawaii Five-0 pertenece a CBS Producciones y a sus autores y yo solo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro, para desconectar un rato.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste! Tomatazos, aplausos o lo que sea, en el botón de reviews xD ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!**_

Salió del edificio corriendo. La carpeta con todos sus papeles se cayó al suelo mojado, el móvil comenzó a sonar y no encontraba las llaves del coche. –Mia, por favor, dile al profesor Smith que voy de camino… Oh, no sé cómo he podido dormirme…-, le dijo a su interlocutora, mientras se montaba en el coche. –¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora esto no arranca-, protestó, dándole a la llave. –Sí, Mia, ve enseñándole la presentación… Te la envié anoche por e-mail… Claro… Sí, sí… Exacto-, pisó el embrague y el acelerador. -¿Por qué no anda esto ahora? Menudo día… Ah, el freno de ma…-, levantó la palanca, con el acelerador aún pisado, y soltó el embrague. Todo fue demasiado rápido: Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había estampado con el vehículo que estaba aparcado delante del suyo. –¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! Mia, tengo que colgar… Acabo de chocarme con un coche de policía… Y aún no he salido del aparcamiento… Escucha, ahora te llamo-.

Se bajó del coche rápidamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se echó a llorar: No solo acaba de destrozar el maletero de un coche de policía y el parachoques del suyo, sino que había un chico dentro del vehículo durante el golpe. –¿Es…Está bien? ¿Se ha hecho daño?-, preguntó asustada, a la vez que abría la puerta del conductor. –Lo… Lo siento, de verdad. Yo… Yo… Mi coche… Yo tenía prisa… No arrancaba… Lo siento muchísimo…-.

-Tran…-.

-¡Danny! ¿Qué ha ocu…?-, un policía llegó corriendo al lugar del siniestro. –¡Menudo golpe! Nos va a caer la bronca del siglo…-.

-Sí, Rick… Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-, gruñó el muchacho. –Señorita, necesito su documentación. Además, tiene una multa por hablar por teléfono mientras conducía-.

Rachel se quedó a cuadros. -¿Có… Cómo? ¿Una multa? Mire, de verdad… Esto no es necesario…. Además, su amigo no me ha visto… Eh, no puede multarme-.

Los dos hombres se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. -¿Cómo ha dicho?-, preguntó el más joven. -¿No puedo multarla? De acuerdo, aquí tiene: Mi documentación-, dijo sacando una placa del bolsillo. –Inspector Daniel Williams, ¿está segura de que no puedo ponerle una multa? Si me permite, necesito ver su permiso de conducir y los papeles del coche-.

La chica suspiró. Sacó la cartera y le enseñó su permiso de conducir.

-Rachel, ¿verdad?-, la muchacha asintió. –Rachel, me permite ver los papeles de su coche-, volvió a repetir el policía.

-Aquí tiene-, Rachel sacó una carpeta de la guantera de su coche. –Ahí está todo-.

El joven examinó toda la documentación. –Bien, todo en regla. Muchas gracias-, le devolvió la carpeta. –Si ahora firma aquí, haremos un parte amistoso y el seguro se encargará de todo-, Rachel firmó en todas las casillas que el muchacho le señaló. –Bien… Eso es todo… Le llegará una carta de su seguro y un perito vendrá a examinar su vehículo. Eso es todo, puede marcharse. Creo que llevaba usted prisa…-.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida. -¿Y la multa?-.

-¿Multa? ¿Qué multa?-, preguntó el policía, mientras su compañero se aguantaba la risa.

-Usted… Usted me ha dicho que iba a multarme por hablar por teléfono mientras conducía-, explicó Rachel.

El joven le guiñó un ojo. -¿Ah, sí? ¿Usted iba hablando por teléfono?-, sonrió. –Pues, muy mal hecho: Uno se distrae hablando por teléfono y puede causar un accidente. Debería comprarse un manos libres-.

-No, ya en serio…-.

-No te preocupes… Apuesto a que hoy no te has levantado con buen pie-.

Rachel suspiró aliviada. –Pues, la verdad es que no… Y voy a llegar tardísimo a una reunión importante…-, sonrió. –Pero, gracias: No lo volveré a hacer más-, se dirigió hacia su coche para montarse. Se giró antes de subirse. –Gracias de verdad, Danny-.

El chico se puso rojo. –Por cierto, deberías fijarte más en lo que haces: El freno de mano tienes que quitarlo y el acelerador se pisa poco a poco-.

-Bueno, no me manejo demasiado bien conduciendo: En Londres tenía uno automático… Y aquí, entre que se conduce en sentido contrario y que el coche es manual…-.

-¿Quieres que te de clases?-, preguntó Danny. Incluso el se sorprendió con el atrevimiento.

Rachel levantó una ceja. -¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?-.

-No, claro que no: Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda-.

-Espabilado-, comenzó a reírse, mientras apuntaba su número de teléfono en un papel. -Mira, este es mi móvil: Llámame una tarde de estas…-, dijo y arrancó el coche. –Gracias otra vez. Nos vemos-, se despidió, incorporándose al tráfico de la transitada calle.

Danny se quedó observando como el coche de la chica se perdida entre la multitud de vehículos que recorrían la avenida. –Así que clases de conducir…-, dijo Rick, acercándose a él.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-No… Por nada, por nada…-, le dio un golpecito. -¿Cómo vas a hacer para conquistarla? Porque, no te lo va a poner nada fácil…-.

-Vamos, Rick… Solo le he ofrecido mi ayuda… ¿Quién ha dicho nada de conquistarla?-.

El hombre más mayor sonrió. –D, D, D… Yo también he tenido tu edad y te aseguro que culos como el de esa chica, hay muy pocos-.

-Serás…-, le dio un empujón, sonriente. –Anda, móntate: tenemos trabajo-.


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Os presento el 2º capítulo de Drive by. Espero que os guste. Gracias a Selsoquer134 por su "reviews". Os animo a todos que comentéis y dejéis vuestras sugerencias. _**

**_Recordaros que no tengo beta y por tanto los fallos son sólo míos, y que Hawaii Five-0 pertenece a CBS Producciones y a sus autores. No me alargo más, aquí tenéis. ¡A leer se ha dicho! _**

**_¡Un saludo!_**

Rachel leía el informe que su jefe de departamento le había pedido que redactara. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana con fuerza y la distraía, haciendo que se quedara fijamente mirando como las gotas de agua hacían carreras por el cristal.

-Oye, ¡despierta!-, la llamó Mia, entrando en el despacho.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces sorprendida. –Me he despistado, lo siento…-.

-¿En qué pensabas? Parecías muy concentrada…-.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. –En todo y en nada…-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?-.

Mia levantó una ceja. –Pues eso, que qué te ocurre. Llevas toda la semana muy rara: Estás distraída, desconcentrada y pareces… ¿Desilusionada? ¿No te gusta el trabajo o qué?-, dijo.

-No, no… Estoy muy contenta aquí… No me pasa nada, de verdad…-.

-Rachel…-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Sí, me pasa algo… Es una tontería… Pero, bueno… No te rías, ¿vale? Es una estupidez, pero me da rabia…-, advirtió.

-No me río-.

La londinense suspiró. –El día que tuve el golpe con el coche de policía le di mi número de teléfono a uno de ellos: Se ofreció a darme clases de conducir…-.

-¿Y? ¿Estaba bueno?-, quiso saber su compañera.

Rachel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. -¡Claro que estaba bueno! ¿Qué te creías?-, miró a su amiga fijamente. –Un rubio de ojos azules, ¡monísimo!-.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo empiezas las clases de conducir?-.

-Aún no me ha llamado… Pero… Bueno… Es un hombre… Los hombres no devuelven las llamadas, supongo…-.

Mia se encogió de hombros. –Quizás haya perdido tu número… Suele pasarles-.

-No, seguro que no…-.

-Vamos, Rachel… ¿Por eso estás así?-.

La chica agachó la cabeza. –Sé que soy estúpida, pero… Había algo en él… No sé, me pareció que quizás podríamos ser amigos…-.

-¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Daniel… Eh, inspector Daniel Williams-, explicó. -¿Qué haces?-, preguntó al ver que su amiga comenzaba a marcar un número en el teléfono fijo de su despacho.

-Echarte una mano. Shhhh-, dijo y comenzó a hablar. -¿Comisaría de Newark? Eh, quisiera hablar con el inspector Daniel Williams. Sí, soy Rachel, una amiga… Es que no me coge el móvil… ¿Sí? Oh… Vaya… Vaya… Y… Esto… ¿Podría ponerme con su compañero? Claro, claro… Sí… No… No se preocupe… ¿Puede decirme dónde está? De acuerdo, pues… Muchísimas gracias. Adiós-, Mia miró a su amiga. Se había puesto pálida. –Rachel…-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-, la muchacha se levantó. –Mia… ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Está en el hospital… Le han disparado y está bastante grave-.

Rachel apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal que separaba la UCI del resto del hospital. Le entraron ganas de llorar al ver al policía tumbado en una cama, lleno de cables, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Es extraño, ¿verdad?-, murmuró. –Es extraño… ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por una persona que ni siquiera conozco?-.

-Bueno… El chaval fue simpático contigo…-, comentó Mia, intentando quitarle importancia a la pregunta de su amiga.

Escucharon cómo alguien se acercaba a ellas, pero no prestaron atención hasta que le escucharon hablar. –Vaya, Rachel… No esperaba verte aquí…-.

-Rick…-, dijo la chica sorprendida. -Ho… Hola…-.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ya te han arreglado el coche?-.

Rachel asintió. No podía ni hablar.

-Danny no te llamó, ¿verdad?-, no esperó a que la muchacha respondiera. –Es un chico de palabra, si no hubiera ocurrido este contratiempo, te habría dado las clases de conducir… Pero, ¿cómo lo has encontrado?-.

-Bueno, digamos que… Tiene una amiga con recursos. Mia Evans, encantada-, se presentó Mia.

-Eso… Eso está muy bien…-, Rick sonrió. –Encantado, señorita Evans. Soy Rick… Rick Peterson-.

Rachel, con la mirada perdida, no hacía caso a la conversación. –Señor Peterson… Eh, sé qué esto que voy a pedirle es algo arriesgado… Pero…-, Mia buscó las palabras adecuadas, ya que su amiga, totalmente distraída, tenía suficiente con aguantarse las ganas de llorar. –Eh, si yo le facilito el teléfono de Rachel, ¿sería tan amable de hacérselo llegar a Danny cuando se recupere?-.

-Claro, no hay problema…-.

-Muchísimas gracias… Muchísimas gracias, de verdad-, Mia sonrió, tendiéndole una tarjetita. Se giró hacia su compañera y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. –Vamos, Rachel… Ya es suficiente por hoy…-, dijo sacándola del hospital. –Se recuperará… Estoy segura-.

_ Tres semanas después_

-¿Dígame?-.

-¿Rachel?-.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?-.

-Eh… Danny… Danny Williams-.

-¿DANNY? Ho… Hola-, intentó controlar su entusiasmo. -¿Qué tal? ¿Ya estás recuperado?-.

El chico comenzó a reírse. –Sí, algo así…-.

-Me alegro…-.

-Gracias. Oye… Creo que teníamos unas clases de conducir pendientes, ¿no?-.

-Sí…-.

-¿Te viene bien el viernes por la tarde? ¿A eso de las 17'00h?-, preguntó Danny.

-Sí… A esa hora salgo del trabajo… ¿Dónde nos vemos?-.

-Te recojo. Trabajas en el campus universitario, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, sí-.

-Bien. Nos vemos el viernes a las 17'00h-.

-De acuerdo… Cuídate-.

-Adiós-.

Rachel colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se levantó y salió corriendo del despacho. –Mia, Mia, ¡MIA!-, dijo irrumpiendo en el de su amiga. –Me ha llamado… ¡Danny me ha llamado!-, contó mientras saltaba alrededor del escritorio.

Su compañera sonrió. –¡Bien! ¿Cuándo tienes tu primera clase de conducir?-.


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el 3er capítulo de mi fic. Espero que os guste. Os recuerdo, como siempre, que no tengo beta, por lo que los errores son sólo míos y que Hawaii Five-0 pertenece a CBS Producciones y a sus autores. Tampoco me pertenece "Sexy Eyes" de Dr Hook, pero la he cogido prestada (simplemente me encanta, sobre todo cuando voy conduciendo: Momento McDanno). Sin más, me despido. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! _**

La semana se pasó volando. Cuando Rachel quiso darse cuenta, eran las 16'30h del viernes y fue esa media hora la que más larga se hizo.

A las 16'50h salió del edificio en el que trabajaba y, para su sorpresa, Danny la estaba esperando en la puerta. Había dejado el coche en doble fila, con los cuatro intermitentes puestos, aunque había aparcamiento de sobra, ya que el campus universitario estaba casi vacío los viernes a esa hora.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa al verla. –Inspector Williams-, saludó ella. –Me alegro de verle-.

-Hola, Rachel-, Danny se acercó. -¿Preparada?-.

-Por supuesto-, la chica le guiñó un ojo.

Se montaron en el Volkswagen Polo azul del policía. –No, no. Yo soy el profesor y voy de acompañante. Esto no es una cita, Rachel: Son clases de conducir-, le recordó Danny, al ver que la chica se dirigía decidida al asiento del copiloto. –Pero, si no me has destrozado el coche al final de la práctica quizás te invite a un refresco-.

-Qué simpático…-, murmuró la muchacha intentando no reírse, mientras ocupaba el asiento del conductor. –Bien… ¿Dónde vamos?-.

-No, no, no. Espera. Espera un momento. ¿Tienes prisa?-.

Rachel lo miró desconcertada. –No… No tengo prisa-, contestó.

-De acuerdo, pues, entonces, ponte cómoda: Quítate el abrigo, porque dentro de un rato, cuando la calefacción empiece a funcionar, te va a sobrar, y ajusta el asiento para que los pies te lleguen bien a los pedales, sin que estés encogida…-, explicó Danny. –Está puesto para mí, pero tú eres más alta-.

La muchacha siguió las instrucciones del policía. –Ahora sí-, dijo cuando estuvo preparada.

-Perfecto. Incorpórate a la vía, no te olvides de poner el intermitente, y sal del campus universitario. Vamos a dar una vueltecita por Newark-.

-¿Qué música tienes por ahí?-.

Danny abrió la guantera, buscando algún cassette olvidado. –Hum… Ninguna… La que pongan en la radio…-.

-Está bien…-, la chica sintonizó la FM. –Oh, me gusta esta…-.

_I was sittin' all alone_

_watchin' people get it on_

_with each other ._

_They were dancin' cross the floor_

_turnin' movin' back and forth_

_they were lovers ._

-No, Rachel, por favor…-, protestó Danny. –Esa no: Es infumable-.

_One more lonely night for me_

_I looked up_

_what did I see:_

_Sexy Eyes_

_movin' cross the floor_

_got me wantin' more_

_Sexy Eyes._

_Sexy Eyes_

_gettin' down with you_

_I wanna move with you_

_Sexy Eyes._

-¡Venga ya! Es pegadiza… Además, si conduzco yo, elijo la música yo-, dijo, a la vez que comenzaba a cantar y se adentraba en la autopista que unía el campus universitario con la ciudad.

_I got up and took your hand_

_and we both began to dance_

_to the music ._

_Oooh! Your magic cast it's spell_

_it didn't take long 'til we fell_

_and we knew it ._

_No more lonely night for me_

_This is how_

_it's gonna be:_

_Sexy Eyes_

_movin' cross the floor_

_got me wantin' more_

_Sexy Eyes._

_Sexy Eyes_

_gettin' down with you_

_I wanna move with you_

_Sexy Eyes._

_**H50-H50-H50**_

Rachel aparcó el coche en la puerta de su casa. –Bueno… Aquí me quedo…-, dijo mirando a Danny. –Muchísimas gracias por la clase… Ha sido… Muy instructiva-.

El muchacho comenzó a reírse. –Reconozco que por un momento he pensado que nos matábamos cuando has adelantado a ese camión…-.

-¡Vamos, Daniel! Solo he pisado un poco el acelerador… 170 km/h no es nada…-, protestó la chica. -No me puedo creer que te dé más miedo montarte conmigo en un coche que enfrentarte a ese montón de criminales… Eso sí que es jugarse la vida…-.

-¡Eh! Yo he dicho que me des miedo conduciendo… Pero, me parece que 170km/h es un poco excesivo para estar de prácticas, ¿no?-.

Rachel suspiró. –Está bien… Tú ganas-, sonrió. -¿Te apetece un refresco?-.

Danny miró su reloj. –Me encantaría, pero entro a trabajar en media hora y tengo que pasarme por mi piso a recoger unas cuantas de cosas…-, dijo con tristeza. –El próximo día, ¿vale?-.

-¿Va a haber próximo día?-.

El policía se quedó descolocado con la pregunta: Él había dado por hecho que sí. –Eh, bueno… Si tú quieres, claro…-.

-¿El viernes a la misma hora?-.

-No, el viernes no puede ser: Tengo turno hasta las 21'00h…-, se quedó pensativo. -Aunque, si te apetece, podemos quedar después de cenar: Te doy una clase por la ciudad de noche y después, te invito a una copa con mis amigos… Apuesto a que aún no conoces a mucha gente por aquí…-.

-Me parece bien-.

-De acuerdo. Hasta el viernes, entonces-, dijo bajándose del coche, para ocupar el asiento del conductor.

-Hasta el viernes-, contestó Rachel, bajándose también del vehículo. Sonrió al encontrarse con el de frente en la acera. –Muchas gracias por el paseo. Eres un profesor estupendo-, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su edificio.

Danny observó cómo la chica entraba en casa y, con una sonrisa, sacó el coche del aparcamiento para dirigirse al trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Buenas días/tardes! Hoy me siento generosa, así que os dejo los ca de Drive by. A ver qué os parecen xD. Como siempre, Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece (sí, es de CBS Producciones y sus autores), ¡ah! la canción que aparece tampoco... Ya os daréis cuenta a quién pertenece ;) Los errores son sólo míos, porque tampoco tengo beta. Y, con esto y un bizcocho...¡ Hasta la próxima lectores!**_

-¿Aquí es donde te reúnes con tus amigos?-, preguntó Rachel bajándose del coche y mirando con desconfianza la puerta del pub.

-Pasa, por dentro no está tan mal. Te lo prometo-, se apresuró a decir cuando la chica levantó una ceja interrogante.

Entraron en el local. Rachel suspiró aliviada: Danny tenía razón. El sitio, bastante amplio, era agradable. La poca gente que había charlaba animadamente alrededor de unas cuantas mesitas que se distribuían delante de un escenario. La música era bastante buena, pop-rock variado, y estaba a un volumen aceptable. Además, sorprendentemente, los fumadores se salían a una pequeña terraza a echarse un cigarrillo, por lo que el ambiente estaba libre de humos.

-Eh, no está mal…-, comentó Rachel.

-Te lo dije… Mira, ahí están-, dijo señalando una mesa en la que había un grupo de chicos y chicas sentados. –Ven. Te los presentaré-.

_**H50-H50-H50**_

-Ni lo intentes… Danny nunca canta-, explicó Beth, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

-¿En serio?-, dijo Rachel sorprendida. Se volvió hacia el chico. –"_Un Mundo Ideal_" de la peli _Aladdín_, ve pidiéndola-.

-Pero… Es un dúo… ¿Con quién vas a cantarla?-, preguntó el policía.

-Pues… Contigo, ¿qué te parece?-.

-Ah, no… Yo no canto-.

-¿Cómo que no? Vamos-, se levantó y lo arrastró al escenario. –"_Un Mundo Ideal_" de la peli _Aladdín_, por favor-, indicó al técnico de sonido, sin soltar la mano de Danny.

La música empezó a sonar. –Rachel, por favor…-, suplicó Danny. –Rachel… No me hagas esto…-.

-Canta, que te toca… ¡Ahora!-, le dio un pequeño empujón y lo envió al centro del escenario.

Danny titubeó unos segundos, pero no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a cantar. -Yo te quiero enseñar, un fantástico muuundoooooo-, cerró los ojos. -Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñaaaaaaar-, tomó aire. -Yo te puedo mostraaaaaar cosas maravillooosas. Ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal-, miró a Rachel y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. -Un mundo ideaaaal. Un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir cómo vivir sin nadie que lo impidaaaaaaa-.

Sus amigos comenzaron a aplaudir. –¡Braaaaaavo, Danny!-.

-Un mundo ideaaaaaal-, era el turno de Rachel. -Que nunca pude imaginaaaar. Donde ya comprendí, que junto a ti, el mundo es un lugar para soñaaaaaaar-, dijo acercándose al centro del escenario.

-El mundo es un lugar para soñaaaaaar-, coreó Danny.

La chica agarró al policía de la mano y se acercó a él. -Fabulosa visión, sentimiento diviiiinoooooo, voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amaneceeeeer. Un mundo ideaaaaaaal…-.

-Mira bien lo que hay…-.

-Allí mil cosas voy a ver…-.

-Conteniendo el aliento…-.

-Soy como un haz de luz, que lejos vaaaa y nunca más podrá volver atráááááás-, continuó Rachel sin soltar a Danny de la mano y mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

-Un mundo ideal…-, el chico apretó la mano de la muchacha con fuerza, sonriéndole.

-Cada vuelta, una sorpresa…-.

-Un horizonte a descubrir…-.

-Cada instante es un sueño…-.

Tomaron aire y cantaron a la vez. –UN MUNDO PARA TI, PARA LOS DOOOS. LLÉVAME ADÓNDE SUEÑES TÚÚÚ´-.

-Un mundo ideal…-, dijo Danny.

-Un mundo ideal…-, siguió Rachel.

-Que compartir…-.

-Que compartir…-.

-Que alcanzar…-.

-Que contemplaaaaaaar…-.

Se abrazaron. –TÚ JUUUNTO A MIIIIIIIII-, corearon a la vez.

El público aplaudió. –¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-, gritaron. Cuando volvieron a su sitio, los amigos de Danny, aún sorprendidos, les vitorearon.

-Rachel, eres nuestra ídolo: ¡Llevamos años intentando que salga a cantar!-, comentó John.

-Es cierto-, secundó Charlie. –Jamás, jamás hemos conseguido que se acercara a ese escenario…-.

-Y llegas tú y en medio segundo consigues que se suba y que cante nada más y nada menos que una canción de ¡ALADDÍN!-, dijo Meg muerta de risa.

-Yo ya me había dado por vencido…-, Bart le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Danny. –Pero se ve que pueden más dos…-.

-No sigas por ahí-, advirtió el policía. Sonrió. –Rachel… Por un momento he tenido ganas de asesinarte… Pero, tranquila, que ya se me ha pasado-.

-Canta muy bien, inspector Williams-, dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo. –Debería participar más a menudo en los karaokes…-.

-Sí, claro… Ya he tenido suficiente karaoke por una temporadita…-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-, todos comenzaron a reírse con el comentario de Rachel. –Eso ya lo veremos…-.

_**H50-H50-H50**_

-He pasado una noche maravillosa. Muchas gracias-, dijo Rachel cuando Danny aparcó delante de su edificio.

-Me alegro-, el chico sonrió. –Me ha encantado cantar contigo… Pero, no te acostumbres-.

-No…-, abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Hacía frío fuera.

-Rachel… Espera-, la llamó. -¿Volveré a verte?-.

Ella sonrió. –¿El viernes que viene a las 17'00h en el campus?-.

-Trato hecho-.

Rachel volvió a entrar en el coche para abrazar al policía. –Gracias, de verdad… Gracias por… Todo-, dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del vehículo. –¡Hasta el viernes!-.

-Hasta el viernes, princesa-, susurró el policía con la mano en la cara, justo donde ella le había besado.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Y aquí el cap 5. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis! Críticas, tomatazos... En el botón de "reviews". Me harían muy feliz ;)_**

Rachel miraba su reloj impaciente. Resopló: Danny llevaba más de una hora de retraso. Se abrochó más el abrigo y se ajustó la bufanda. Hacía frío y tenía la nariz helada. Volvió a llamarle por teléfono. "El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor, deje su mensaje al oír la señal. Piiiiii".

-Danny, soy Rachel. ¿Dónde te metes? Llevo más de una hora esperándote… Me estoy preocupando, ¿sabes?-, suspiró. –Mira, me voy a mi casa… Ten cuidado…-.

Tenía ganas de llorar. El policía siempre acudía puntual a las clases y si, por algún motivo, iba a retrasarse, la llamaba, por lo que el no haber aparecido en una hora hacía que se pusiera en lo peor.

Después de media hora de autobús, consiguió llegar a casa. Se dio una ducha de agua caliente, se puso el pijama y se acurrucó en el sofá, mirando su teléfono cada dos por tres, esperando un sms o una llamada que no llegaba.

_** H50-H50-H50**_

Se despertó sobresaltada. Alguien estaba aporreando su puerta. No sabía la hora que era, pero se tiró de la cama a abrir.

-¿Danny? ¿Qué…?-, preguntó sorprendida, al ver al policía en la puerta de su apartamento, empapado, con un paquete en la mano.

-Rachel… Perdóname-, dijo. –Se nos ha complicado la cosa a última hora y el teléfono se me ha quedado sin batería. Y para rematar, el coche se me ha estropeado a tres manzanas de aquí: He tenido que llamar a la grúa…-.

La chica suspiró aliviada. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. –Me tenías preocupada...-.

-Lo siento…-, Danny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica y correspondió al abrazo de ésta.

-Estás empapado-, dijo Rachel, apartándole un mechón rebelde de la cara. –Vamos, pasa… Te daré una toalla…-.

-No… Me voy a casa... Sólo he venido-, tragó saliva. –Para traerte esto-, le dio el paquete.

-No tenías que haberte molestado… Gracias-, abrió el regalo con cuidado, encontrándose con un pequeño oso panda de peluche. –Oh, Danny, es precioso… Muchísimas gracias… Me encanta-.

-Lo vi esta mañana cuando salí con Rick a tomar café… Sé lo que te gustan los osos y bueno, has mejorado mucho conduciendo… Te lo mereces-.

-Gracias, Danny…-.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente un rato, hasta que el chico rompió el contacto visual. –Oye-, carraspeó. –Sé que, bueno… Hoy hemos perdido la clase… Pero… He pensado que, quizás… Eh… Quizás te apetecería cenar mañana conmigo…-.

-¿Es una cita?-.

Danny sonrió. –Sí, Rachel, esta vez sí es una cita-.

-De acuerdo…-, se acercó a él. –De acuerdo-, repitió pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los ojos azul cielo del policía. Buceó a través de su mirada y finalmente, sus labios se juntaron en un profundo y apasionado beso. Su primer beso.

Danny sonrió y la abrazó con ternura. –Te quiero-, le susurró al oído.

-Yo también te quiero-, Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del policía. Dejándose llevar por aquel abrazo. Estuvieron unos minutos allí agarrados, en el portal, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que su amigo seguía empapado. –Danny, deberías entrar: Vas a coger una pulmonía y vas a chafar nuestra cita de mañana-.

-No… Tengo que irme-, le guiñó un ojo. –Te veo mañana, ¿vale?-.

Rachel asintió. -¿A qué hora?-.

-Te llamo mañana por la mañana y quedamos-, le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de despedirse de ella. –Buenas noches… Princesa-.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno... Os dejo otro capítulo... A ver si alguno de vosotros se anima a comentar... Por lo menos para decirme que el fic es una caca de vaca y que me dedique a otra cosa xD Hawaii Five-0 pertenece a CBS Producciones y a sus autores.**_

_**¡Un saludo y gracias por leer! **_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dándole directamente en la cara. Con los ojos aún cerrados, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, intentando protegerse de la luz. Buscó el calor de Danny a su lado, pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos: La cama estaba vacía. Se levantó, cogió una camiseta vieja que encontró en la silla del escritorio y salió de la habitación. Buscó a Danny por todos los rincones del pequeño apartamento, pero no había ni rastro del policía. Por fin, en la encimera de la cocina, encontró una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota.

_ Querida Rachel:_

_ Me han llamado por teléfono de la comisaría y he tenido que irme: Caso de última hora…_

_ Por favor, no te enfades. Sé que te había prometido un fantástico domingo… He pasado una noche maravillosa y me hubiese encantado estar a tu lado cuando te despertaras. No te he dicho que me iba porque me ha dado pena: Estabas durmiendo tan a gusto…_

_ Te he dejado el desayuno preparado… Es lo menos que podía hacer. Intentaré volver a la hora de comer… Me encantaría que me esperaras, pero lo entenderé si no quieres quedarte._

_ Te quiero,_

_ Danny_

_PD: Tienes un café en el microondas._

Suspiró. "Caso de última hora", pensó enfadada. "¿Es que los criminales no tienen vacaciones?", se preguntó, sacando el café del microondas y llevándose el desayuno al salón. Se sentó en el sofá con la bandeja en las rodillas. Zumo de naranja, una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos, un croissant relleno de chocolate y una taza de humeante café con leche. –Es todo un detalle por su parte-, comentó en voz alta, mientras le daba un bocado al croissant.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

_ Había sido una velada maravillosa. Y, cuando Danny la invitó a una última copa en su casa, no lo dudó ni un instante. Estaba muy a gusto con el policía y ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquella "primera" cita oficial y casi tres desde que comenzaron las clases de conducir. Sabía que esa noche darían un paso más en su relación. Un paso que ambos estaban deseando._

_ Sonrió cuando Danny le dio una copa llena de champán. -¿Qué celebramos?-, preguntó divertida._

_-Hum… No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Qué te apetece celebrar?-._

_ Se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, mientras le quitaba su copa. El chico sonrió cuando ella le guiñó un ojo. –Y yo queriendo comportarme como un caballero… Está claro que…-._

_-¿Quieres dejar de hablar?-, lo interrumpió Rachel, mientras le besaba apasionadamente._

_ La ropa empezó a caer desordenada por la habitación. Se repartieron un sinfín de besos y caricias que arrancaron suspiros de placer de sus bocas. Palabras bonitas. Dos cuerpos, dos almas. –Te quiero, Rachel-, dijo por fin Danny, casi en un susurro, mirándola fijamente, mientras se tumbaba a su lado._

_ La chica no contestó. Le dio un beso y buscó que él la envolviera con sus brazos. Apoyó su mejilla en el pecho del policía. Suspiró al escuchar los pausados latidos de su corazón. Levantó la mirada y, una vez más, volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos azul océano. Sonrió y volvió a besarle, dejando el alma en aquel beso. –Yo también te quiero, Daniel…-, contestó por fin cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose protegida en aquel abrazo y suplicando que aquel momento no se acabara nunca._

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Saltó del sofá al escuchar que la puerta se abría y corrió a recibir a Danny. –Ho… Daniel, ¿qué te ha pasado?-, preguntó preocupada al ver que el chico traía una ceja rota y la mejilla morada.

-Bah… No es nada… Un… Un puñetazo-, explicó el policía.

-¿Un puñetazo? Interesante… Anda, ven aquí-, dijo Rachel abrazándole. –A ver esa ceja... Hum… Creo que se curará-, comenzó a darle suaves besos por toda la cara.

Danny sonrió. –Ya lo creo…-, contestó respondiendo a unos de los besos. –Por cierto, gracias por esperarme…-.

-Me habías prometido un fantástico domingo… Y todavía son las 15'30h: Queda mucho día por delante aún…-.

-¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás con esa camiseta?-.

-No… Pero, da igual… No creo que me dure mucho tiempo más puesta…-, dijo pícara, mientras arrancaba la camisa del policía. Se paró en seco y se alejó de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-¿Te… Te has visto…? Danny… Danny… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-, preguntó asustada señalando un enorme hematoma que el policía tenía en el abdomen. –Eso… Eso no lo tenías anoche…-.

-Eh…-, tragó saliva. –En realidad, han sido un puñetazo y una patada lateral…-.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá preocupada. –Vamos… No es nada… En un par de días habrá desaparecido…-, dijo el policía sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza. –No es nada… Claro…-.

-Rachel… Es mi trabajo…-, explicó. –A veces… A veces ocurren cosas que no podemos controlar…-.

La chica lo miró enfadada. -¿A veces? ¿A veces, Daniel?-, preguntó alzando la voz. -¿Y esa cicatriz que tienes en el hombro? ¿Y la del costado? ¡SON HERIDAS DE BALA!-, se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Rachel…-.

La chica se levantó del sofá. –Será mejor que me vaya… Necesitas descansar-.

-Oye… Rachel… Rachel…-, Danny la siguió hasta la habitación, donde la muchacha ya estaba cambiándose de ropa. –RACHEL, ESCÚCHAME, ¿quieres?-, gritó, agarrándola de un brazo. –No, no, no… Rachel, no llores…-, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Escúchame…-.

-No… Escúchame tú a mí, Daniel-, dijo Rachel, apartándose del policía bruscamente. –Yo no estoy preparada para compartir mi vida con alguien… Con alguien que trabaja a todas horas, que en cualquier momento tiene que salir a capturar criminales y que no sé si por la noche volverá a casa sano y salvo…-.

El chico suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. –No puedo obligarte a que lo entiendas…-.

-Da igual… Todo estaba siendo demasiado "perfecto"-, dijo. –No podía salir bien... Supongo que será mejor así… Tengo que irme…-, recogió sus cosas. –Gracias por todo, inspector Williams-.

Danny la observó salir de la habitación y suspiró al escuchar el portazo que indicaba que la chica había salido del apartamento. Se quedó unos segundos sentado en la cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de perder si no ponía remedio. Salió del piso a toda velocidad. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y alcanzó a la chica cuando estaba punto de montarse en un taxi.

-¡RACHEL!-, la llamó. Ella se giró. –Espera un momento…-, vio como la chica le decía algo al taxista, que asentía y volvía a poner otra vez el cartel de "libre", mientras se incorporaba a la vía.

-Tú dirás…-.

-Mira… No voy a prometerte algo que no puedo cumplir, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para volver a casa todas las noches… Contigo-, le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad. –Te quiero, Rachel-.

La chica lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –De acuerdo… Con eso… Con eso creo que me basta por ahora…-.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a intentarlo?-.

Rachel sonrió. –Creo que me prometiste un "fantástico domingo"… Así que, si quieres que esto funcione, tendrás que demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti… Porque te recuerdo, que esta mañana no ha sido la única vez que me has dejado plantada desde que te conozco… Y siempre ha sido por el trabajo…-.

Danny volvió a abrazarla. –Te lo compensaré-, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y le devolvió la sonrisa. –Prometí un fantástico domingo, ¿verdad? De acuerdo… ¿Qué es para ti "fantástico"?-.

-Por lo pronto, invítame a un chocolate caliente en alguna cafetería…-, le guiñó un ojo. –Ya después… Ya después, te daré mi definición de fantástico-, dijo divertida cogiendo al policía de la mano y perdiéndose junto a él entre la multitud que abarrotaba las calles de Newark.


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien ;) Aquí tenéis otro cap nuevo. Quizás, os parezca un poco raro... Pero, después de ver el capítulo de H50 de esta semana (que, por cierto, ha sido: IMPRESIONANTE. Scott Caan borda el papel), me he dado cuenta de que tenía que introducir otro personaje xD Quiero agradecer a Selsoquer134 todas sus reviews: Me dan el ánimo suficiente para continuar este fic. Así que ¡muchísimas gracias! A los demás, os animo a que comentéis, se aceptan críticas constructivas. No me enrollo más. ¡Hora de leer! Os recuerdo que Hawaii Five-0 pertenece a CBS Producciones y a sus autores. ¡Un saludo!**_

-Así que tú eres Grace…-.

-Inspectora Tillwell, si no le importa-, dijo la chica secamente.

-De acuerdo… Puede llamarme Danny-.

-De acuerdo, Danny-.

-De acuerdo, inspectora Tillwell-.

-¿Vamos a pasarnos toda la mañana así?-.

-¿Así cómo?-.

-Oh, déjalo… Eres de los listillos-, Grace suspiró.

-¿De los listillos?-, Danny levantó una ceja.

La inspectora Tillwell se encogió de hombros. –Tú ganas. Te invito a un café, a fin de cuentas, me va a tocar aguantarte… Lo mejor es que empecemos a llevarnos bien cuanto antes...-.

El policía sonrió. –De acuerdo…-.

-¡Oh, por favor! Deja de decir "de acuerdo"-, protestó la muchacha.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-¿Una nueva "compañera"?-, preguntó Rachel mosqueada. -¿Qué ha pasado con Rick?-.

-Rick es agente de policía y yo soy inspector. Él patrulla, yo investigo. Son… Trabajos diferentes, por así decirlo-, explicó Danny.

La mujer asintió. -¿Es guapa?-.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Rachel?-.

-Sabes muy bien qué tipo de pregunta es: Eres el experto en interrogatorios-, contestó. –Así que responde-.

Danny suspiró. –Es una novata…-.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta…-, advirtió la inglesa.

-¿Estás celosa?-.

-Daniel…-.

-Está bien… Está bien…-, levantó las manos en son de paz. –Es guapa… Morena, pelo largo… Sí, es mona… ¿Por?-.

-Nah… Por nada: Simple curiosidad…-, comentó Rachel haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si le quitara importancia al asunto. -¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?-.

Danny comenzó a reírse. –¡No lo he dicho!-, se abrazó a la mujer y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello. –Se llama Grace. Grace Tillwell-.

Rachel buscó los labios del policía. -Bonito nombre…-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Danny tarareaba una canción en la radio, mientras conducía sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Crees que conseguiremos algo?-.

-No lo sé… Ahora veremos…-.

-Espero que no acabemos demasiado tarde…-, murmuró Grace.

El policía la miró. –¿Tienes planes?-.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un cotilla?-, preguntó la chica divertida. –Tengo vida aparte de este trabajo, Danny…-.

-¡Qué suerte!-.

-¿Tú no?-.

-Yo también… De hecho, en cuanto acabemos hoy me voy con mi mujer de fin de semana romántico por ahí-, explico orgulloso.

-¡Guay! ¿Qué celebráis?-, preguntó interesada.

Danny la miró. –Que nos queremos-, respondió seriamente.

-Buena respuesta, inspector-, Grace sonrió. -¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?-.

-¿Me estás interrogando?-.

-Oh, venga… Si estás deseando contármelo…-, protestó la muchacha.

El policía negó con la cabeza sonriendo. –Año y medio. Nos casamos hace seis meses-.

-Así que recién casado… Aprovéchate ahora: Cuando vengan los niños, se te acaba el chollo-, dijo Grace.

-Qué sabrás tú de niños...-.

-Ah, amigo mío… Tengo un niño de dos años: A mi novio y a mí se nos han acabado las escapadas románticas un tiempo…-.

-¿Tienes un niño? Pero…-, Danny la miró. –Pero si eres muy joven…-.

-La genética, querido. Gracias por el cumplido, de todas formas-, sonrió. –Se llama Erik y es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar en la vida…-.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. –¿No tienes miedo?-, preguntó el hombre.

Grace tragó saliva. –Mucho…-, miró a Danny fijamente. –Pero, estoy trabajando por un mundo un poquito más seguro para mi pequeño… Cuando me veo en una situación delicada, pensar en él me da fuerzas para seguir adelante…-.

-Tiene su lógica…-.

-Algún día lo entenderás…-, se desabrochó el cinturón. –Aparca por ahí: Hemos llegado-.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everybody! I'm here again xD Añnado otro capítulo más a la lista :) Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre, sin duda sería "Come what may". Tranquilxs, que no esta vez no hay ningún karaoke de por medio, ni Danny le canta a Rachel esta canción de la BSO de Moulin Rouge. Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer ;) ¡Espero que os guste! Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece... Ya me hubiera gustado a mi inventar un personaje como el de Danno... O mejor, ya me gustaría a mi encontrármelo en la vida real... ¡Nos leemos!**_

* * *

Danny llegó preocupado a casa y, aunque intentó disimular, no pudo evitar que Rachel le preguntara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Daniel?-, dijo la mujer, después de media hora observando cómo su marido jugaba con la comida.

-Nada, ¿por?-, preguntó el hombre, sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

-Porque tú nunca rechazas un plato de lasaña…-, Rachel suspiró. "Y porque ni siquiera te has acordado de que hoy es nuestro aniversario de boda", pensó. –Y sé que te ocurre algo… Pero, bueno, supongo que será "clasificado"-.

-Estoy cansado, Rach… Eso es todo…-.

La mujer asintió. –De acuerdo… Entonces, será mejor que te vayas a la cama…-, dijo, levantándose y empezando a recoger la mesa.

-¿Me acompañas?-, preguntó el policía, mientras le ayudaba a poner el lavavajillas.

-No, tengo que terminar de prepararme la clase de mañana…-, respondió secamente.

-Está bien…-, le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches… Te quiero-.

Rachel se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina. Intuía que algo iba mal. Danny llevaba unos cuantos de días llegando tardísimo del trabajo y sin ganas de nada. Estaba serio, triste y por las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño. Tenía que hablar con él.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-Danny…-, dijo suavemente, entrando en la habitación. -¿Estás dormido?-.

-No…-.

-¿Podemos hablar?-, se metió en la cama y se acercó a él.

-Claro…-.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te ocurre?-.

-Rach, ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada… Llevamos unos días de locos en el trabajo y estoy agotado… Eso es todo-, suspiró. –No te preocupes, ¿vale?-.

-Danny…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Felicidades…-.

El hombre levantó una ceja. -¿Felicidades?-.

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario…-.

Se incorporó. –Mierda…-, miró a la chica con tristeza. –Lo siento… Se me ha pasado por completo…-, saltó de la cama y abrió el armario. Revolvió en el bolsillo de su chaquetón.

-¿Qué buscas?-.

El hombre volvió a la cama. –Tenía esto para ti… Espero que te guste-, le dio una caja envuelta en papel de corazones.

Rachel abrió el paquete con cuidado. Miró en el interior de la caja y sacó un portafotos. Se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver una fotografía de ellos dos, año y medio antes, abrazados en el London Eye, con el Támesis y el Big Ben de fondo. –Tú y yo. Pase lo que pase-, leyó en voz alta lo que su marido había escrito en una esquina. –Danny… Es preciosa-, se abrazó a él y dio un beso. –Pase lo que pase…-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

_Danny miró con desconfianza la enorme noria que tenía delante. -¿Estás segura que quieres que nos montemos ahí?-, preguntó._

_-Vamos Daniel, venir a Londres y no montarse en el London Eye es como… Ir a Nueva York y no comerse una hamburguesa-, dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras compraba las entradas._

_-Si tú lo dices…-, murmuró el chico, mientras la seguía hacia la atracción._

_-Danny desde aquí se ve ¡todo!-, dijo Rachel alegremente. –Mira… The Tower Bridge y al lado The Tower of London… ¿Estás mareado?-._

_ El policía asentía sin prestarle atención. Estaba concentrado en algo que él consideraba más importante. -¿Qué? Oh, no… No, que va…-, contestó. –Estoy perfectamente… Londres es precioso… Sí…-, tomó aire –Rach…-._

_-Dime… ¿Danny, qué haces ahí, en el suelo, de rodillas?-, preguntó la muchacha al girarse y ver al chico arrodillado a sus pies. –Levántate… Está todo el mundo mirándote-._

_-Cásate conmigo-, dijo el policía, sin hacerle caso, intentando sacarse algo del bolsillo de la cazadora. –Joder… Que no puedo sacar el anillo…-, protestó, mientras Rachel y unos cuantos de turistas contemplaban la escena con la boca abierta. –Empecemos de nuevo. Rachel, tenía un discurso preparado… Pero, tengo a un montón de gente observándome y me estoy poniendo nervioso… Te quiero. Te quiero con toda mi alma y este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ha sido con diferencia, lo mejor de mi vida. Sé que no lo vamos a tener fácil, pero pase lo que pase… Pase lo que pase, Rachel, quiero que recuerdes que te quiero y que siempre, siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites. Y ahora…-, abrió la cajita y le enseñó un sencillo anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra engarzada. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-._

_ Rachel parpadeó perpleja un par de veces. Danny contuvo la respiración, al igual que el resto de personas que se encontraban allí. La chica sonrió. –Claro que quiero casarme contigo-._

_-¿Sí?-._

_-SÍ, CLARO QUE SI-, repitió emocionada y se agachó para abrazarle. –Claro que sí. Te quiero, Daniel Williams-, los turistas empezaron aplaudir. –Y, pase lo que pase, siempre te querré-._

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Rachel sonrió al recordar el día que Danny le pidió matrimonio, mientras contemplaba la foto. Había sido como volver al pasado. –Pase lo que pase… Pase lo que pase…-, susurró.

-Siento… Siento no haberte felicitado antes… Yo…-.

-Danny, puedes confiar en mí… Soy tu esposa, te conozco y sé que te ocurre algo-, suspiró. –Si no me dices que te pasa, no puedo ayudarte…-.

Danny apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada. –Rick…-.

-¿Rick? ¿Qué le pasa a Rick?-.

-Rick le está robando al departamento de policía-, explicó Danny.

-Pero…-.

-¿Te acuerdas del caso de tráfico de drogas que cerramos hace dos meses Grace y yo?-, Rachel asintió. –El otro día fui a revisar las pruebas: Faltaban dos kilos de cocaína-, dijo seriamente.

-Pe… Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que es Rick?-, la mujer se sentó en la cama y miró a Danny fijamente.

El policía suspiró. –Se lo comenté a Grace y llevamos varios días dándole vueltas a la cabeza: No todo el mundo tiene acceso a ese sitio… Sé que Rick va muy a menudo desde hace varias semanas, pero no le había dado importancia… Me negaba a creerlo, ayer discutí con mi propia compañera cuando me dijo que era evidente quién estaba robando la droga: Rick es mi amigo, Rachel, es un buen tío… Hasta que lo he visto esta mañana con mis propios ojos…-.

-Oh, Danny…-.

-Grace quiere denunciarle… Pero, le he dicho que me dé un par de días: Voy a hablar con Rick y le voy a decir que devuelva la droga, quizás aún no sea demasiado tarde…-.

-Lo siento…-.

-Es mi amigo, Rachel… Yo… Yo no quiero que le pase nada, pero está robando pruebas… Y si nuestros superiores se dan cuenta… Se va a meter en un buen lío…-, explicó Danny con tristeza.

Rachel lo abrazó. –Tranquilo-, susurró acariciándole el pelo. –Tranquilo… Toda va a salir bien-.


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Ya estoy por aquí, dando la lata otra vez. El capítulo 9 de Drive by recién salido del horno, todo para vosotros. Desde aquí agradezco a Selsoquer134 sus reviews: Me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Así que le dedico este cap!¡Que lo disfrute! ¡Un saludo!**_

-¡Rick!-, gritó Danny. –¡Espera, socio!-, dijo y corrió hacia él.

-Eh, D, ¿qué tal?-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?-.

Rick miró a su compañero. –Kim me está esperando en casa: Hoy Cole actúa en el colegio y vamos a ir a verle, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?-.

-No, no…Es solo que… Bueno, hace tiempo que no hablamos y había pensado que podríamos tomarnos algo juntos…-, intentó sonreír. –Pero, no te preocupes: Otro día, ¿vale?-.

-Esta noche juegan los Yankees… ¿Y si vamos a ver el partido a un bar y nos tomamos una cerveza?-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-¿No has hablado con él?-, preguntó Grace enfadada.

-Grace…-.

-No, Danny. No podemos esperar más: El juicio es dentro de tres semanas. Si no recuperamos las pruebas, además de que Ricardo Durán saldrá impune, vamos a meternos en problemas-, explicó la chica.

-Grace… No lo tenemos seguro…-.

La muchacha se dejó caer en el sillón de su despacho. –¿Sabes qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Confías demasiado rápido en la gente-.

-Rick es un buen tipo…-.

-Claro... Si por buen tipo tenemos a un policía corrupto, que roba las pruebas para ganar dinero y que nos está perjudicando… Buen tipo dice, qué gracioso…-.

Danny suspiró. –He quedado con él esta noche: Vamos a hablar del tema… Te lo prometo-.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti. Si no, tendré que hablar con el comisario y te aseguro que no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia-.

-Tranquila… Por cierto, ¿has visto el informe que te dejé ayer encima de la mesa?-, preguntó Danny. Grace asintió. –Estoy vigilando a un chico… Vende droga… Creo que pertenece a alguna banda…-.

-Habrá que investigarlo…-.

El teléfono de Danny comenzó a sonar. –Williams. ¿Sí? De acuerdo, vamos de camino-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-Será imbécil…-, murmuró Grace. –Menudo pardillo… ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué no lo íbamos a pillar?-.

Danny sonrió mientras observaba como dos agente metían al sospechoso en el coche de policía. –Gente como él nos facilita el trabajo… Desgraciadamente, cada vez hay menos gente como él…-.

Grace bostezó. –¿Te encargas tú de interrogarlo mañana a primera hora?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Te lo agradezco, Danny-, le dio una palmadita en la espalda. –Bueno, terminemos con el papeleo que quiero irme: Erik lleva todo el día con fiebre y yo todo el día trabajando… Ya es hora que vuelva a casa con mi hijo-.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Vete ya: Yo acabo con esto-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro que sí. Venga, Erik estará deseando de ver a su mamá-.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Danny!-, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. –Eres el mejor-.

El policía sonrió. –No te entretengas. ¡Hasta mañana!-.

La chica se montó en su coche. –Danny… No dejes de hablar con Rick…-, el chico negó con la cabeza. –Hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Rachel terminó de poner la mesa. Dejó el sobre con el nombre de "Danny" sobre el plato de este y sonrió. El policía no tardaría en volver y ella le tenía una sorpresa preparada. Estaba deseando de que su marido llegara a casa y poder darle, al fin, la noticia que llevaba un par de semanas sospechando y que seguro, iba a hacerle tan feliz como a ella.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-Rick, tenemos que hablar-, dijo Danny mirando a su amigo seriamente.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?-, preguntó el hombre, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-De la droga que falta en el depósito y que son pruebas de MI caso-, Danny fue directamente al grano.

Rick se atragantó. -¿Qué dices? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-.

-Escúchame, tú y yo somos amigos y te tengo mucho aprecio. No voy a delatarte, pero tienes que devolver la droga. Si no, Grace y yo tendremos que hablar con el comisario y explicar qué está ocurriendo.

-Yo… Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, D. ¡Yo no sé nada!-.

-¡Rick, las cámaras de seguridad te han grabado!-.

La cara del policía cambio de color. -¿Có… Cómo?-.

-Lo que oyes-, Danny suspiró y miró a su amigo fijamente. -¿Por qué Rick? Tú… Tú eres un buen policía… ¿Por qué te has llevado la droga?-.

-Danny…-.

El móvil del policía comenzó a sonar. –Rach, oye, estoy ocupa…-, suspiró. –Se me ha olvidado llamarte: Lo siento… Estoy con Rick, ¿vale? No te enfa… ¿Rachel?-, se levantó enfadado de la mesa, al ver que su mujer le había colgado el teléfono. –Escucha Rick, tienes 24h para devolver la droga a su sitio, ¿de acuerdo? Si no, hablaremos con el comisario. Piénsalo, compañero: No quiero ser yo quien tenga que meterte entre rejas-, dijo tristemente antes de irse.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-Rachel, ya estoy aquí-, saludó al entrar en el apartamento. -¿Rachel?-, preguntó al no obtener respuesta.

La encontró en la habitación, tumbada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados. –Rach…-, se sentándose a su lado y cogiéndola de la mano.

-No me apetece hablar contigo-, dijo la chica. –Tienes la cena en el microondas-.

-Escucha… Lo siento, ¿vale?-.

Rachel se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. –He dicho que no me apetece hablar contigo. Buenas noches, Daniel-.

El chico suspiró. –Lo siento-, susurró, antes de volver al salón.

Se preparó la cena con desgana. Rachel le había organizado una velada romántica y, otra vez, el no se había presentado por estar trabajando. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, cuando vio un sobre con su nombre encima del plato. Lo abrió con cuidado. Se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver la pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro que había dentro. Una ecografía: Iba a ser padre. Iban a ser padres.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Otro capítulo más a la lista... Espero que os guste. Os recuerdo que Hawaii Five-O no me pertenece y que no tengo beta, por lo que los errones son solo mío. Dicho esto, ¡a leer!**_

-Por favor, estoy buscando a Daniel Williams-, le dijo Rachel a la recepcionista del hospital.

-Daniel Williams…-, la mujer buscó en el ordenador. –Está en la habitación 512. Subiendo las escaleras, el segundo pasillo a la izquierda-, explicó. -¿Se encuentra bien?-.

Rachel inspiró profundamente y fue soltando el aire poco a poco, intentando relajarse. –Sí… Creo que sí… Gracias-, contestó antes de salir corriendo en busca de su marido.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, aunque no llegó a entrar: Se le partió el alma al ver a Danny tumbado en la cama, lleno de moratones y con la mirada perdida. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y aunque quería con toda su alma abrazar al policía, no se atrevía. Llevaba todo el día arrepentida por haberse enfadado con él la noche anterior: Se hizo la dormida cuando Danny la abrazó al acostarse y le dijo lo feliz que estaba y cuánto la quería, y por la mañana cuando se levantó él ya se había ido, aunque le había dejado un pos-it en el frigorífico con un "Te quiero" bien grande escrito. Lo había llamado por teléfono y habían comentado brevemente lo contentos y asustados que estaban y él había vuelto a repetirle que la quería. No hubo ni un reproche por su parte, aunque ella no le devolvió ese te quiero. Después de eso, el día no podía haber ido peor: Un atentado terrorista había puesto el país patas arriba y su marido había estado a punto de morir.

-Rach…-, la llamó Danny sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Te quiero…-.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Yo también te quiero, Danny-, sollozó. –Lo siento…-, le dio la mano. -¿Qué…?-, preguntó al ver un trozo de papel arrugado que tenía en policía entre sus dedos.

-Es nuestro bebé: Llevaba la ecografía en el bolsillo… Siento haberla estropeado-.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Rachel. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Rach…-.

Cerró los ojos cuando la chica le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. –Danny… Yo…-, suspiró. –Siento… Siento que Grace haya fallecido-.

-Cuando nos conocimos y me dijo que tenía un hijo, le pregunté que si no le daba miedo… Si no le daba miedo dejar a su hijo sin madre…-, inspiró con dificultad. Tenía tres costillas rotas. Rachel agachó la cabeza. Sabía lo que Danny le estaba queriendo decir. -Me contestó que mucho, pero estaba haciendo del mundo un lugar más seguro para su pequeño y que pensar en él le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante en las situaciones complicadas…-.

-Danny… Ese niño ha perdido a su madre… Yo… -, le hizo un gesto, para que no la interrumpiera. -Sé que no es el momento de hablar de esto. No te estoy reprochando nada, pero yo no quiero que nuestro bebé se crie sin ti. No quiero, Danny-.

-Rach... Me encantaría prometerte que no va a ser así, pero no puedo hacerlo…-.

-O lo tomo o lo dejo, ¿no?-, la chica se encogió de hombros. –Claro…-.

-Rach…-.

-A ti no te llaman a la oficina o en medio de la noche para decirte que tu pareja va para el hospital porque le han dado una paliza o un tiro por hacer su trabajo…-, la voz de la chica sonó irritada. –Tú jamás entenderás qué es lo que siento cada vez que tu jefe me llama. Danny, Grace ha muerto… Ha muerto trabajando… ¿Cómo se habrá sentido su marido cuando lo hayan llamado? Tengo mucho miedo… Y… Ya no somos nosotros contra el mundo… Vamos a tener un hijo… Y yo, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero que mi hijo se crie sin su padre…-.

Danny suspiró. –Ven aquí-, dijo intentando abrazarla, cuando la chica se sentó en el borde de la cama. –Eso no pasará… No vas a quedarte sola y, nuestro hijo… O hija…-, sonrió acariciando el vientre de la chica con cuidado. –Va a tener un padre que siempre estará a su lado…-.

Rachel cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano del policía. -Si es una niña… Quiero que se llame Grace…-.

Danny asintió con tristeza. -¿Por qué?-.

-Porque tú te has salvado porque ella ha muerto… Se lo merece… Así nunca te olvidaras de tu compañera… Y yo tampoco-.

El hombre sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Había perdido a su compañera, pero sobre todo, había perdido a una amiga y el gesto de Rachel, era lo único que podía agradarle un poco el día. –Gracias-, dijo simplemente. –Gracias-.


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola! Este, creo que es uno de los capítulos más tiernos de Drive by... Pero no os digo nada más xD Disfrutadlo ;) Recordaros que Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece y que los fallos son míos y solo míos. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

-Maaaaa… Má. Vamos, pequeña, repítelo: Maaaaa… Má-, dijo Danny, mientras Grace lo miraba fijamente.

-Maaaaa-, repitió la niña. –Maaaaaaaaa-.

-¡Mamá es guapa!-.

-Maaaaa… ¡Apaaa!

El policía comenzó a reírse. Rachel apareció en el salón. -¿Qué estáis diciendo de "Mamá"?-.

-Maaaa… ¡Apaaa! Maaa… ¡Apa! ¡Apa!-.

Rachel sonrió, cogió a la niña en brazos y comenzó a darle besos. –Mi princesa sí que es guapa. ¡Te quiero, preciosa!-.

-Maaaaaa-, repitió la pequeña. -¡Apaaaa!-.

Danny las observaba sin perder detlle hasta que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Su mujer le dirigió una mirada de "Hoy es domingo… Y llevas un mes sin tener un domingo libre". –Es el comisario. Tengo que cogerlo-, se disculpó. –Williams-, escuchó atentamente lo que su superior le dijo. Suspiró al colgar el teléfono. –Tengo que irme…-.

-¿Cómo?-, preguntó Rachel. –Danny…-.

-Lo sé… Lo siento…-.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. -¿A qué hora terminarás?-.

-No lo sé… El comisario quiere hablar conmigo…-.

La mujer levantó una ceja. -¿Sobre?-.

-Sobre que acaban de pillar a Rick sacando droga y dinero del depósito-.

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta. –Pero…-.

-Ha vuelto a la carga… Y lo han pillado-, explicó Danny. –Esta vez, no voy a poder ayudarle…-.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre… Intenta llegar a la hora de soplar las velas, ¿vale?-.

Danny asintió. –Llama a Matt y dile que venga a recogerte... Intentaré terminar lo antes posible…-, le dio un ligero beso en los labios. –Te quiero-, cogió a Grace, que había estado pendiente de la conversación de sus padres, en brazos. –Princesita, te veo luego. Cuida de Mamá, ¿vale? Te quiero-, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. –No dejes que el tío Matt te haga llorar…-.

-Danny… Llámame después-.

-No te preocupes. Hasta luego, princesas-.

-…Dio… Daaaa…-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-Pa-pá-.

-¡Da!-.

-No, Grace no es Da: Es Pa. Pa-pá-.

La niña frunció el ceño. –¡DA!-.

Rachel suspiró. –Como quieras…-, miró el reloj. –Es hora de dormir…-.

-¡DA! ¡DA…N!-.

La mujer sonrió. –¿Danny?-.

-DA… DAN… ¡DA!-.

-Daaaa… Nyyyy-.

-Daaaa… Nnnnn-.

-Danny-.

-Daaaaaaa… Nooooo-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Danny llegó a casa agotado. Entró sigilosamente, porque, con lo tarde que era, seguramente Rachel ya se hubiera ido a la cama. Sonrió al ver a su mujer y a su hija durmiendo en el sofá.

-Rach…-, susurró. –Ya estoy aquí…-.

La chica abrió los ojos. -¿Qué hora es?-.

-Cerca de la 23'30h…-.

-¿Has cenado?-, preguntó incorporándose con cuidado para no despertar a Grace. Danny negó con la cabeza. –Prepararé algo… Yo tampoco he comido nada… Ve acostándola-, dijo mientras le daba la niña.

El policía acunó a la pequeña con cuidado. –Te quiero-, susurró. Al ponerla en la cama, Grace abrió los ojos. –Shhh… A dormir-, dijo. –Buenas noches, princesita-.

-¡Da! ¡Da! ¡DANNO! ¡DANNO! DANNO TEROOOO-.

-Así que Danno, ¿eh? ¿Dónde ha quedado el "Papá" de toda la vida?-, sonrió y le dio un último beso de buenas noches a la pequeña. -Danno también te quiere, cariño. Y siempre te querrá-.


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Primero, FELICES FIESTAS A TODXS: Espero que esteis pasando unas buenas vacaciones navideñas. Y segundo, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de Drive by. Espero que os guste y siento la tardanza ;-) Os recuerdo que H50 no me pertenece y que los errores que pueda haber en el texto son míos y solo míos. Sin más, que os aproveche xD**_

Rachel levantó la mirada cuando el desconocido entró en el despacho que compartía con Mia.

-Señor Edwards-, dijo la mujer levantándose sonriente y acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano. -¡Qué alegría verle por aquí!-.

-Lo mismo digo-, contestó el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Rachel, mira, te presento a Stan Edwards-, Mia se volvió hacia su compañera. –Es benefactor de nuestra universidad-.

-¡Ah! Así que es usted… Por fin puedo ponerle cara…-.

-¿Y qué le parece?-, preguntó Stan.

Rachel se puso roja. –Esto… Eh…-, lo examinó: Alto, bien parecido, fuerte y piel bronceada. –Me lo esperaba unos cuarenta o cincuenta años mayor-, sonrió. -Pero, me sorprende para bien-.

Stan comenzó a reírse. –Me alegro… Señorita…-.

-Williams… Eh, más bien, señora Williams-.

El hombre levantó una ceja. –Ahora el sorprendido soy yo-.

Mia abrió los ojos como platos: El benefactor de la universidad estaba intentando ligar con su mejor amiga. Increíble. –Eh… Chicos… Tengo una reunión en diez minutos… Rachel, ¿te importa explicarle al señor Edwards nuestro proyecto?-.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. –Para nada…-.

-Genial… Eh… Tengo que hablar contigo. En privado. Un momento. Discúlpenos, señor Edwards-, dijo cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola del despacho. –Rach, ten cuidado: Está intentado ligar contigo-.

La chica comenzó a reírse. -¿Qué dices Mia? Estás loca…-.

-Rach…-.

Rachel suspiró. –Mia, por favor, tengo a Danny esperándome en casa-.

-Por si acaso… Solo, te estoy previniendo… Eso es todo…-.

-¡MIA! Hace dos minutos que sé de la existencia de este hombre… ¿Qué tiene este tipo que no tenga Danny?-, preguntó enfadada.

Su amiga la miró fijamente. –No es policía-.

Rachel se mordió el labio. –Eso no es una razón…-.

-Solo te digo, que cuidado con esas maneras de caballero, Rach-, la abrazó. –Nos vemos a la hora de comer-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Cuando Mia llegó a la cafetería donde solía comer con Rachel, se quedó de piedra: Su amiga reía como una tonta con algo que el empresario le estaba contando.

-Ya estoy aquí…-, dijo sentándose con ellos. -¿De qué os reís?-.

-Stan me estaba contando una anécdota de cuando estudiaba-, explicó Rachel sonriente.

-Me alegro que hayáis hecho buenas migas...-, dijo la mujer seriamente. -¿Qué me dice del proyecto señor Edwards?-, fue directamente al grano.

El hombre asintió. –Podremos llevarlo a cabo: No es demasiado dinero y es muy interesante… Así que cuando queráis podemos firmar-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

Rachel descolgó el teléfono. -¿Dígame? ¡Hola, Stan! ¿Qué tal? Sí, claro… Me encantaría… ¿A las 13'30h? De acuerdo… Venga, hasta ahora…-.

-¿Stan?-, Mia levantó una ceja.

-Eh… Sí…-.

-No sabía que estuviera en Nueva Jersey…-.

Rachel titubeó. –Está de paso…-.

-Ah… Interesante… ¿Y has quedado con él para comer?-.

-Sí…-.

-Claro…-.

-Oye, Mia… ¿Por qué me miras así?-, preguntó Rachel.

-¿A cuento de qué te avisa para almorzar? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces? ¿Un mes? ¿Cuánto tiempo has hablado con él? ¿Dos horas? Me parece…-.

-Hace más de cuatro meses que le conozco, Mia…-, interrumpió Rachel. -¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece?-, dijo la chica levantándose de golpe.

Mia suspiró. –Nada… No me parece nada…-.

-Eso espero…-, Rachel salió del despacho malhumorada.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-¿Una mal día?-.

-¿Un día? Ha sido una semana HORRIBLE…-.

-¿Y eso?-, preguntó Stan con curiosidad.

-A Danny le dispararon el sábado pasado en una operación policial y se ha pasado varios días en el hospital y Grace ha estado con varicela y ha tenido mucha fiebre…-, suspiró. –Estoy agotada. Necesitaba un descanso…-.

El hombre se levantó. –Estás muy tensa…-, empezando a masajear su cuello.

-Stan… No… Esto… Esto no…-, dijo Rachel cuando el empresario empezó a besarla. Suspiró.

-Rachel…-.

-No es justo… Ni para ti, ni para Danny, ni para mí-.

-Rachel, puedo esperar…-.

La chica suspiró. –No sé si quiero que me esperes, Stan-.

-Sé que entre Danny y tú las cosas no van bien-.

-Danny y yo no tenemos ningún problema…-.

-Rachel, no queréis ver que tenéis un problema: Si estuvierais bien, entre nosotros no habría ocurrido nada: Llevamos tres meses viéndonos…-, el hombre suspiró. –Pero, bueno… No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer…-.

Rachel agachó la cabeza. No quería encontrarse con la mirada de Stan. –Haga lo que haga os estoy haciendo daño a los dos…-.

-¿Quieres elegir a uno?-.

La mujer se encogió de hombros. –No sé si soy capaz de elegir entre Danny y tú…-.

-Yo puedo esperar, Rachel…-.

-No puedes esperar eternamente…-.

-Esperaré mientras tenga una mínima posibilidad de estar contigo…-.

A la chica se le saltaron las lágrimas. -Dame una semana Stan…-.

-El tiempo que necesites…-, dijo mirando su reloj. –Mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora: Tengo que irme. Te mandaré un sms cuando llegue a Oahu-, le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Cuídate, Rachel. Te quiero-.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bueno, pues... Aquí está: El último capítulo de Drive by. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

Mathew Williams observó a su hermano preocupado. Danny llevaba tres semanas en aquel mugriento hostal y se negaba totalmente a salir de allí.

-Sí me voy, no podré llevar a Grace al colegio como todos los días Matt-, había dicho el policía.

-Puedo traerte o pagarte un taxi, Danny…-.

El policía negó con la cabeza. –No insistas Matt: No voy a moverme de aquí…-.

-Como quieras…-, suspiró. -¿Has hablado con el abogado que te recomendé?-.

Danny asintió. –Está trabajando en nuestro caso…-.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. –Todo saldrá bien…-.

-¿Bien? Claro…-, el mayor de los Williams se levantó de golpe.

-Tranquilo…-.

-¿Tranquilo? ¿TRANQUILO? Pero, ¿tú en qué coño estás pensando Matt?-, soltó una triste carcajada. –Qué gracioso… Tranquilo dice… Tranquilo estaría con mi mujer y mi hija, cenando en mi apartamento, mientras Grace me cuenta lo que ha aprendido hoy en el colegio… No en este apestoso motel-.

-Danny… Cuanto antes entiendas que Rachel ya no es tu mujer, antes los superarás-, se encogió de hombros esperando que su hermano le gritara-

El policía cerró los ojos con fuerza. –¿Y si no quiero entenderlo, Matt? ¿Y si no quiero entender que lo que Rachel y yo teníamos forma parte del pasado?-, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. –Yo la quiero… Y en un mes… ¡En un mes se irá con Grace a Hawái! ¿Qué voy a hacer? He pasado de tener una familia a no tener nada, Matt… ¿Y Grace? ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Cuándo podré verla? No gano lo suficiente como para pagarme un viaje a Honolulu dos veces al mes… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? Quiero a mi mujer y quiero a mi hija… Lo único que he intentado es protegerlas…-.

Mathew tragó saliva. –Sé que es difícil, Danny… Y sé que es duro que la persona que más quiere te pida el divorcio y te diga que en un mes se va con tu hija a una isla perdida del Pacífico… Pero, tienes que poner de tu parte y salir de esta. Ya encontraremos una forma de arreglar todo esto… Tienes el mejor abogado de todo el estado, confía en él-.

Danny lo miró con tristeza. –Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellas… Y si Rachel es feliz con ese tipo, adelante… Pero, no quiero perderme como crece Grace… Adoro a esa niña…-.

-¿Y si te mudas a Honolulu?-.

-No… No creo que pueda aguantar en aquel infierno lleno de piñas más de un mes. ¿Y qué pasará con mi trabajo?-, negó con la cabeza. –No puedo irme a la aventura, así como así…-.

-¿Tanto te importa tu trabajo?-, Danny se quedó de piedra, ante la pregunta de tu hermano, que lo miraba seriamente. –Dime, ¿te importa más que tu hija?-.

-No, Matt, claro que no. Pero…-.

-Hermano, has perdido a Rachel por culpa de tu trabajo: No lo pongas por delante de Grace también-, le dio una palmada en el hombro. –Pide traslado y ve donde vaya tu hija. Ella también te necesita-.

El policía sopesó las palabras de su hermano pequeño. Quizás tuviera razón: Tenía claro que a Rachel ya la había perdido, pero por nada en el mundo permitiría perder a Grace también.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-Iré a verte en cuanto pueda, cariño-, dice Danny, abrazando a su hija con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Mañana?-, pregunta la pequeña.

El hombre intenta sonreír. –No, mañana no, pero pronto… Te lo prometo-.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Danno-, dice Grace.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida…-, respira hondo. Otra vez le están entrando ganas de llorar y no quiere que su niña lo vea triste. –¿Llevas el sobre que te he dado?-.

-Ajá, lo abriré cuando llegue a Hawái-.

-Exacto, monada, cuando llegues a Hawái… Verás como volvemos a vernos antes de lo que tú te crees…-.

_"Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 5267 con destino Oahu"_, suena por megafonía.

-Es hora de despedirnos, pequeñaja-, Danny vuelve a abrazar a Grace. –Te quiero-.

-Yo también te quiero, Danno. Te enviaré una postal en cuanto llegue-.

Danny asiente y le da un último beso a la niña, que coge a Stan, el nuevo marido de su madre, de la mano y camina junto a él hacia la sala de embarque, mientras se vuelve cada dos pasos para decirle "adiós" a su padre.

-Espero que te concedan el traslado, Danny-, dice Rachel, antes de irse.

-Yo también…-, suspira. –Buen viaje…-.

-Gracias. Te llamaré cuando lleguemos…-.

-Rachel… Sé que lo harás, pero… No puedo dejar que te vayas sin decírtelo: Cuida de ella y no dejes que se olvide de mí…-.

La mujer asiente. –Eres buen padre, Danny… Y no es fácil olvidarse de ti…-.

-Tú lo hiciste…-.

-Eso es lo que yo digo…-, sus miradas se cruzan una vez más. El tiempo se detiene. -Tengo que irme… Buena suerte-.

Danny observa como lo que antes era su familia se pierde en la lejanía rumbo a una nueva vida. No sabe qué hizo mal, pero no está dispuesto a perder a Grace. Aunque tenga que mudarse a un infierno infestado de piñas, su vida está donde esté su hija. Ve cómo el avión despega. –Grace, espérame. Iré a buscarte-.

**_H50-H50-H50_**

-Inspector Daniel Williams. Comisario, ¿cómo dice? Estupendo… Sí, claro… Totalmente de acuerdo… ¿Comisaría 56 de Oahu? Sí, claro, claro. ¿Incorporarme la semana que viene? Sin ningún problema, preparo mi documentación y… Sí… Genial, pues muchísimas gracias-, salta de alegría al colgar el teléfono. Rápidamente, marca otro número en su móvil. Espera impaciente y sonríe al escuchar la voz de su hija, que está a 8000km de distancia. –Hola, mi vida… ¿Sabes qué? Danno tiene una sorpresa para ti… ¡La semana que viene empiezo a trabajar en la comisaria 56 de Oahu! ¿Sabes qué significa eso, cariño? ¡Que me mudo a Hawái contigo! Así que nos vamos a ver muy, muy pronto-, escucha como su hija grita de alegría al oír la noticia. –Danno te quiere, cariño, Danno te quiere-.

_**Muchísimas gracias a todxs los que habéis leído esta historia. A partir de aquí ya sabéis qué pasa con Danny, Rachel y Grace, aunque en la serie aún no hayan cerrado la historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**_

_**Un saludo y muchísimas gracias de nuevo. ¡Nos leemos! Hasta pronto,**_

_**Hawaiana**_


End file.
